Bentley vs Tails
Description Sega vs Sony. Which animal genius will prevail? Will Tails be needing his own wheelchair or will Bentley be the next dead turtle. Interlude ( Cue ~ Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Geniuses. Boomstick: The thing that Wiz can't even dream of being. Wiz: Hey! Boomstick: Bentley, the brains of the Cooper Gang. Wiz: And Tails, Sonic's first ally. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Bentley ( Cue ~ Main Theme - Bentley's Hackpack) Wiz: In his youth, Bentley wandered away from his home in the marshy swamp due to his myopia and ended up at Happy Camper Orphanage. Boomstick: Soon after he met up with his lifelong friends, Sly Cooper and Murray. Together, Bentley was able to plan their first heist dubbed the "Cooky-Steelin" Plan. For a genius, he's go terrrible grammer. Wiz: Well, he was still a child. Anyways, afterwards, as he grew up, he joined Sly's Cooper Gang and together, they pulled off plenty of heists, mostly due to Bentley's skills. Boomstick: They don't call him the brains for nothing. Bentley is a master hacker, excellent mathematician, cunning planner, and great strategist. He also excels in: clue deciphering, gadegteering, chemistry, biology, tactics, pickpocketing, and demolition. Wiz: An example of his skills in machinery is his wheelchair, which comes equipped with different bombs and darts. Regular bombs can blow up and bring down gates. He also has trigger bombs, which can detonate at the press of a button. With his Binocucom, he can fire sleep darts, putting his foes to sleep. His wheelchair comes equipped mechanical arms used to throw said bombs. His wheelchair can also hover for a period of time. Boomstick: He's hacked plenty of systems, created a time machine, saved Sly, and defeated Jean Bison. Wiz: However, like most tech-savvy geniuses, Bentley is often too reliant on technology. He also needs his wheelchair as he cannot walk on his own. Plus, he's the least fit member of the Cooper Gang. Boomstick: No matter the pros and cons, this turtle is the reason The Cooper Gang is still alive. Bentley: Once again, brains triumph over brawn. Tails Wiz: Tails was a fox born with two tails and was bullied due to his abnormalities. Boomstick: If you ask me, it's probably because they were just jealous. Wiz: They weren't. Boomstick: Oh. Well, eight years later, he found a biplane that was broken down and fixed. And wouldn't ya know it? It belonged to his favorite hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm guessing he had a plane because he couldn't fly. Wiz: After the experience, Tails accompanied Sonic on his journey and became his sidekick and greatest friend. Boomstick: Remember how I said that those bullies were jealous of Tails' tails? Well, it's because with them, Tails can fly by spinning them like helicopter blades and can even lash them at his foes considering the fact that they can bust through metal. He can also spin them like a turbine to move even faster and can also reach the speed of sound. Wiz: Tails is also a master genius and tactician. Besides his tails, Tails can use the Spin attack, Spin Dash, and Homing Attack. He can use the Tails Swipe, where he lashes his tails at his foes. His Tails Dunk can let him use his tails to slam down opponents. And with his Typhoon attack, he can spin almost indefinitely. Boomstick: Tails also specializes in many gadgets used for combat. His Energy Ball arm cannon can shoot gant laser balls and his Magic Hand is a comical punching weapon. His Shield Bot is used to block attacks and his Medi Bot is used to heal his wounds. He's also got bombs, ranging from: regular, remote detonated, flash bang, and seeking. Wiz: Tails has built a device that can go through dimensions, defeaated the Egg Walker, Eggwalker, and Chaos 4. He was strong enough to move ten tons, durable enough to survive a plane crash and was even able to save himself from the Deadly Six. He's also able to react to lasers. Boomstick: Despite all that, he can be a bit too reliant on his gadgets and is scared of ghosts and thunder. He's also a little too reliant on Sonic. Wiz: Even that isn't enough to keep down Miles "Tails" Prower. Boomstick: Oh man! That is so hilarious! Tails: Uhhh...Are you talking to the broken robot who can't hear you? Pre- Death Battle Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle Bentley visited a graveyard where his friend Murray was buried. He left a rose to pay his respects.Suddenly, Bentley heard a voice ???: Knuckles, where are you? I really need my emerald detector. Suddenly, Tails revealed himself and looked around Bentley: Are you friends with this guy named Knuckles the Echidna? Tails: Yeah, why? Bentley: I'm gonna make you pay for your friend's crime. Tails: Technically, in his story, some guys named Guts Man killed your friend. ???: Actually, that's non-canon now! Bentley and Tails: Huh? Bentley: Well, I don't like your freiend and I don't like you! Tails: Well, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! Fight! Bentley launched a bomb at Tails, but Tails blew it up with his arm cannon and blew back himself and Bentley. Tails got up after that and rushed with Tails Swipe, but Bentley reacted and hovered above and started to evade Tails, but Tails started flying to keep up, but afterwards, Bentley turned around and threw a bomb at Tails, blowing up in his face and blew him away. Tails: You'll pay for that! Bentley brought out his Binocucom and shot a dart that Tails effortlessly avoided. Bentley started firing more darts that Tails kept dodging until Bentely had his mechanical arms throw a bomb to distract Tails and Tails was hit by a dart, putting him to sleep. Bentley: Time to end this. Bentey placed a remote detonated bomb on top of Tails and activated it, blowing up. Bentley: Guess that's that. Suddenly, Tails came out and threw a bomb, blowing back Bentley. Bentley: No way! Tails: I've survived worse! Tails flew into the air and started firing lasers which Bentley dodged. Bentley activated his chair's hover mode. Tails started flying down and was being bombarded with bombs until being blown back by an explosion into a tombstone. Bentley started to descend and put on his Binocucom and fired a dart, but Tails dodged. Bentley fired numerous darts at Tails which he effortlessly dodged. Bentley: Stop dodging! Tails: Stop missing then and I'll stop dodging! Bentley: You arrogant child. Bentley threw some bombs at Tails, but Tails flew away and was propelled by the explosion. Tails ran towards Bentley and hit him with a Tails Swipe. Bentley fired some more bombs at Tails. Tails: Bombs. Bombs. Bombs. It's always bombs. Do you have anything better? Or at least original? Bentley: Try originalling this! Tails: Originalling is not a word. Bentley: Just shut up! Bentley went towards Tails and started beating him down with metal hands. Tails grabbed the hands, but Bentley fired a sleep dart and put Tails to sleep. Bentley then layed 9 bombs near Tails and left. The bombs exploded and Bentley believed Tails to be dead. Bentley: That takes care of that! '' Bentley then left the graveyard, only to be blasted with an Energy Ball attack. ''Bentley: No way! That's impossible! Tails: Do you think that was enough to destroy me? Ha! Tails fired a flash bang grenade, greatly blinding Bentley. Tails then lay down ten bombs near Bentley. By the time he recovered his eyesight. It was too late. Bentley was destroyed by the explosion. Tails: I should get out of here. K.O! *Tails flew off on his Tornado-2 *Sly finds Bentley's corpse and starts to try to find those responsible Results Boomstick: So first Bowser dies and now Bentley? I guess he is the next dead turtle. Wiz: Both Tails and Bentley are incredible geniuses. However, Tails was able to prevail. Boomstick: Both of these animals rely on technology a lot, but Tails relies on it less than Bentley. While Tails sometimes fights with his gadgets, Bentley uses his gadgets all the time. Wiz: And while both geniuses have made extraordinary inventions, Tails' invention is slightly better as it doesn't have a catch while Bentley's does. Also, Tails edges out in strength, speed, durability, agility and versatility. Boomstick: While Bentley is a master planner, Tails has taken on other geniuses before like Dr. Eggman. Wiz: Not to mention the fact that Tails could've effortlessly sabatoged any and all of Bentley's inventions and plans. Boomstick: And just like that, the fight was over in a snap Wiz: The winner is Tails Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Sony' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017